


Seniors Forever

by Edwardina



Category: Friday Night Lights, Strangers With Candy
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerri Blank thinks she's besties with Tim Riggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seniors Forever

"So whatcha got goin' tonight, Riggs?" Jerri asked, leaning casually against the locker next to Tim's and tracing the metal with her index finger. "A party? Or you goin' to the big game?"

"I kinda have to. I'm playin'," muttered Tim. He was trying to lean his face into his locker so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with Jerri, who came up to talk to him every day after second period as though they were best friends forever. Her face was as brown, leathery, and deflated as the old pigskin in the bottom of his locker that was crushed under heavy history books he'd never opened. Seriously disgusting.

"Oh, right. I guess that means we can't sit together... Damn!" swore Jerri, then, and followed it up with a deep, pack-a-day grunt of approval. "Hello, mama. Rally girls, nine o'clock."

Sure enough, there came a playful chorus of, "Hey, Tim!" from somewhere off to Tim's left.

"Ladies," shot back Jerri and Tim, in frightening unison, as a gaggle of girls in low-riding jeans and blue hair ribbons wafted by, all smiles and sunshine.

"That Tammi Littlenut is such a nasty little spitfire," Jerri told Tim confidentially, leaning in close. She smelled kind of like his dad's dirty old couch. "Me and her -- we had a thing last year. It was quick. Passionate. _Mmm_. In the end, I had to let her down easy. I didn't wanna commitment, y'know?"

"Yeah?" Tim asked. He was pretty sure Jerri was a compulsive liar. And even though it wasn't, he said, "That's real hot."

"You want me to hook the two of you up?" Jerri offered, looking sly, the heavy mascara on her right eyelash leaving a smudge on her cheek as she squinted at Tim. "'Cause I could do that for ya, Riggs. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, Blank. You do that for me."

"You're my guy," said Jerri, and punched Tim in the shoulder, then brushed his hair back with a wrinkled hand. "Oh, Riggsy. Stay sweet. I don't want you to ever, ever change. I want us to be seniors for _ever_."

"Seniors forever," echoed Tim, and slouched away to the sandpapery grossness of one of those approving grunts.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this as a joke in 2008 but part of me kind of ships it.


End file.
